


Replay

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Auditory Stimulation, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really likes his tape recorder. He wants Gene to like it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replay

‘So.’ Gene draped his coat over the back of Sam’s armchair. ‘Said you had a surprise for me, did you?’

‘Yup.’ Sam grinned slyly at him and handed over a glass of scotch, which he sniffed with a disappointed frown.

‘S’not much of a surprise, this.’

‘Tosser.’ A less than gentle shove caught Gene’s shoulder and knocked him backward into the armchair. ‘Just… sit down, have a drink first. Relax a bit…’

‘I _am_ relaxed.’ Gene took a sip and glared at Sam. ‘Want my surprise now.’

‘Christ, you’re like a big kid, you are.’ But an excitable smile was dancing over Sam’s face as he bounced over to his folding table and shoved away a stack of folders to reveal the tape recorder he had taken to parading around CID. Gene was flummoxed.

‘So you’ve started nicking supplies from the office, have you?’ He eyed Sam appraisingly. ‘Quite the naughty boy.’

Sam’s grin widened wickedly at that. ‘Oh, you don’t know the half of it.’ He glanced down, his finger skimming the edge of the machine in an incongruously sensual gesture, then glanced up with something suddenly shy in his eyes as he pressed the play button and backed away, easing himself onto his bed.

 _'You’ve locked the door, haven’t you?'_

 _'Course I bloody well did, what sort of idiot d’you take me for?'_

Gene glanced confusedly from the tape recorder to Sam’s dangerously anticipatory smile. ‘That’s us talking,’ he commented dumbly. ‘What-‘

 _'Don’t know how you managed to talk me into this in the first place, you kinky sod.'_

A brilliant flush heated Gene’s face. ‘Oh, God.’

‘Mm-hmn.’

‘You _taped_ us?’ he hissed, panic-stricken. ‘You taped _us_ , while we were…’ Gene gestured wildly at the tape recorder with his scotch, causing some of the liquid to slosh over the rim and down his fingers. ‘And you didn’t _tell me_?’

‘Well…’ Sam at least had the decency to look ashamed. ‘I’d have told you, ‘cept I didn’t think you’d be nearly as, um, vocal if you knew it were on, so…’

Gene’s mouth gaped silently, his eyes snapping back to the tape machine as their voices lapsed into soft rustling, the brief creak of a leather jacket and the occasional wet, suckling sound that only deepened Gene’s blush as he remembered undressing Sam in Lost and Found, kissing and biting along his neck while he worked at all those layers… ‘That’s just obscene, that is,’ he growled, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

And now Sam was blushing too, visibly mortified. ‘Oh, shit, Gene, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think… well, I thought that we could… but shit, shit, this was stupid, I’m sorry, I’ll just…’ He shifted awkwardly to the edge of the bed, moving to get up and shut off the tape just as a low, purring groan filled the room.

 _'Mmn, Gene… oh, yes…'_

‘Wait,’ Gene croaked. Eyes wide, he listened to the deep, needy sound of Sam’s arousal playing through the tape in perfect tandem with the images and sensations short-circuiting across his memory. He swallowed hard, his trousers suddenly unbearably tight.

‘Er…’ He glanced at Sam, still poised at the edge of his bed, and looked nervously away again. ‘Um, no, you’re alright, may as well have a listen seeing as you, er, went to the trouble…’

Sam’s sly grin slid back across his face. ‘Oh, yeah…’ He slinked the rest of the way onto his bed again, resting his shoulders against the wooden frame with one leg bent at the knee, his hand drifting lightly along his inner thigh and drawing Gene’s greedy gaze.

‘Christ,’ Gene breathed, suddenly overwhelmed by what was on offer here, the replay of Sam on the tape and the reality of Sam on display before his eyes. ‘You really are that kinky, aren’t you?’

‘Shh.’ Sam leveled an admonishing glare at him before his eyelids fluttered shut. ‘My favourite bit’s coming up…’

Gene frowned and listened closely to the tape, listened to the sounds of Sam’s increasingly high-pitched moans fill the air between them in the here and now, and for a moment was utterly lost in the balls-deep response that sound always managed to pull from him, the rare delight of hearing his prim and proper DI coming undone. And then the lewd noises stopped, cut off by a slap and a deep, rasping voice.

 _'Get on your knees, time to put that pretty mouth of yours to work.'_

Sam – his present Sam – released a low whine of pleasure, and shifted his hand to brush over the bulge in his trousers. ‘Fuck,’ he gasped.

‘I _don’t_ sound like that,’ Gene protested, startled by the gravelly and obviously oversexed voice on the tape and even further taken aback by the evil eye Sam aimed at him. ‘I don’t!’

‘You do.’ The corner of Sam’s mouth quirked slightly before he visibly drifted away again, palming himself rigorously through denim, his head falling back. ‘Jesus, I can almost taste you, listening to this…’

Gene could only moan in response, because the filthy, wet sounds on the tape seemed hardwired directly to his cock, as though Sam’s mouth were still doing sinful things to him even now. And since Sam had already gone there, Gene felt little shame in rubbing himself through his trousers, easing some of the tension. He had never noticed what him and Sam sounded like together before – had been rather caught up in other, more tangible parts of the experience, really – and was shocked at how much noise they seemed to make, how loudly Sam sucked cock and how deeply he groaned in response, like a goddamn animal, and Gene felt he should be worried now about whether they had been heard from outside Lost and Found but he was far too riled up with lust to give a damn. His eyes drifted shut, his fingers groping desperately around the length of his cock straining through his clothing, then snapped open again at the sound of Sam tugging down his zip, echoing over an especially wet slurp from the tape.

 _'Did I say you could stop?'_

 _'No, but I say you shut up and fuck me already.'_

 _'You mouthy little tart, I’ll-'_ But Gene lost the rest of what he may have said in the sudden crash that crackled over the tape, his own feral growl and Sam’s heavy breathing amplified twice over, on the recording and in this room. Gene gasped sharply, transfixed by the spectacle before him of Sam masturbating with complete abandon, legs sprawled indecently wide on the bed, pumping in tandem to his own urgent voice goading Gene on in another time, another place. _'C’mon, Gene, do it, do it, yeah, right there, oh God, Gene-'_

The words summoned Gene irresistibly to his feet, hands tearing his own trousers open as he descended upon Sam, crashing onto the small bed between his open thighs and knocking Sam’s hands away from his task. Gene took hold of his engorged cock and stroked furiously, crowding Sam against the headboard and panting hard against his neck, moaning gratefully when Sam’s fingers wrapped around him and returned the favour. The lewd slapping of skin against skin was ringing in Gene’s ears, though he couldn’t tell anymore whether that was the sound from the tape, the sound of him and Sam stroking each other, or more likely both, so he simply closed his eyes and listened, hips thrusting into Sam’s fist.

 _'Gene… ah, fuck… please…'_

Another dull crash broke the sound of flesh and breath, followed by a sharp cry that was definitely Sam’s and a low, muttering voice that Gene was forced to admit was his own, rumbling filth over the increased tempo of that unmistakable sound of fucking. _'Yeah, go on, take it, just like that, such a tight, perfect arse… my dirty boy likes it rough, eh? Like it when I take you fast an’ hard, you greedy, filthy little tart…'_

Sam gasped sharply and bucked beneath the press of Gene’s body, his release pulsing hot and thick over Gene’s fingers. Grinning into Sam’s neck, Gene continued to pet him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, his hand smearing come messily over Sam’s softening cock, drawing out faint whimpers in counterpoint to the harsh soundtrack pounding at his ears.

 _'Oh God, yes, Gene–'_

‘Gene,’ Sam breathed, and squeezed him harder and Gene came hard, muffling a strangled shout against Sam’s throat, surging in tight with an arm at Sam’s back, holding him almost painfully close as he rode out the shock of having come to the sound of his lover speaking his name in two voices at once, intense and too much and fucking _fantastic._

Utterly spent, Gene sprawled down along the narrow mattress, his arm dragging Sam unresistingly alongside, their bodies negotiating a compromise of tangled legs and arms for mutual stability on the narrow bed as much as affection. The tape was now a scratchy thing winding away in the distance, allowing Gene to release a shaky breath into the silence. ‘Fucking hell, Sam.’

‘Alright?’

‘More than alright.’ Gene turned his head. The angle was too awkward for a kiss, so he settled for reassuring Sam with a gentle head-butt instead. ‘Full of mad ideas, you are.’

‘Can’t go blaming me for this one.’ An indignant huff of air caught Gene’s hair. ‘Was Maya’s idea, that… mind you, was quite a bit different with her DV-Cam…’

Gene furrowed his brow, confused. ‘Sam?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Shut up.’

Sam chuckled wryly, squeezed his arm around Gene’s chest. ‘Okay.’

Nodding contentedly, Gene closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence.


End file.
